


We got ourselves a problem.

by Armitages



Series: Just whisper, I can find you in a crown. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, and a lot of crazy stuff, i srsly don't know what to put in here, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is not crazy. So why is he in a asylum? And why does he wants so bad to wreck this beautiful boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got ourselves a problem.

They locked me here. They _fuck_ locked me here.

They think I'm crazy. I'm not crazy.

I saw it. I saw the green lights. I saw their strange appearances and what they did with Jenny. I.. My God, what they had done to the poor Jenny. They _wrecked_ her.

But they were gone. They went away and left me alone with the body. No. They left me alone with the rest. They said they would come back to me.

I tried to tell them. The police. I tried to tell my mother, my sister. But Dís thought I could harm my nephews if I stayed around.

They took me to a gray room and asked me some stupid questions.

And then they locked me here. Walker Asylum is the name of the place. Asylum? I'm not crazy.

Or am I?

\- Hello - I heard a voice.

I looked around and saw a boy. He was shorter than me. His hair was a mess, but seemed fragrant and soft. Green eyes. He was so pale it almost looked like a snowflake. I wanted to kiss him. Bite him. _Wreck_ him.

\- Hi - I said.

\- Name's Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Who are you?

\- Thorin Durin.

\- So you're new here? What madness have you made? - He asked with a laugh.

\- I did nothing.

\- But they think you did. - He said and I nodded. - So.. what they think you did?

\- They think I killed Jenny.

\- You did?

\- No. They killed her. - I said simply.

\- Okay - He bowed his head to the side and continued. - Who are they? Your hands? - He laughed again.

That should make me mad but .. His laugh .. I just .. I could not get mad.

\- No. The green guys. They killed her. They left her in pieces.

\- Gross.

\- I know.

We were silent for a while until I let my curiosity speak louder.

\- What about you? What are you doing here? You do not seem very threatening.

\- Why thank you! - He said smiling. - I tried to commit suicide three times.

\- Three times?

\- By week. For one year.

\- Wow - I said sounded surprised.

\- I was really torn between killing myself or killing them. So I thought it would be easier to kill myself. - He sighed and showed me his arms full of bruises and cuts. I felt strange. I wanted to hold his arms and lick the open wounds. - It has more scars all over my body. - _Well, maybe I could see them later._

\- Uh, this is.. interesting.

He laughed: - This is a cool way to say 'you're weird' but thanks.

\- No. I do not think you're weird at all.

\- So the feeling is mutual. - He bit his lip and continued. - What do you think of a tour?

\- A tour in a asylum? Sounds awesome. - I smiled.

Suddenly I felt something in my hand and when I looked down it was his hands.

\- I don't want you getting lost. - He explained.

Of course.

Maybe this place is not that bad.

Maybe I'm a little bit crazy.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't. Ask. Me. Why.
> 
> My tumblr is:  
> toreenbilbow.tumblr.com


End file.
